A Nightly Visitor
by cheri1
Summary: Eleven/River and Amy/Rory. When the Doctor gets lonely and bored, he needs his companions and he needs them NOW! FINISHED.


"I hope you know what you're doing," River said as she and her husband stepped out of the TARDIS over the road from the Pond's house.

"What do you mean by that? I always know what I'm doing, River," Eleven said as he shut the door.

"I mean, we're coming here unannounced," River said.

"So?"

River gave him a withering look.

"So…what if they're doing something right now?" she said.

"What could they possibly be doing in Leadworth that would be more exciting than me?"

"You really don't know?"

The Doctor now gave her a withering look.

"No, River, I'm a complete muppet so tell me what I don't know," he said.

"Sex," River said.

The Doctor raised his eyebrow.

"Here? In the street? I mean, I know you like to live dangerously, River, but I'm sure even the authorities in Leadworth would frown on us…"

"Not us, you git, them! What if they're in the middle of making love right now and the two of us just barge in on them?"

"They…can do it some other time?" the Doctor said weakly.

River rolled her eyes and followed her husband as he walked towards the front door.

"Look. I miss them, you miss them, they probably miss us and if they're having…sex, they can finish up and do it some other time," Eleven said over his shoulder as he headed towards their door.

"Or…you can use your nifty little time machine, come back another time and leave them alone, Sweetie."

"Nah, takes too much time and energy to…"

He stopped in front of the door and stared at a cutout of a large yellow egg decorated with purple dots that was affixed to the center of it. River stepped up beside him, stared at the egg and then looked at her husband.

"Well?" she said to him.

"There's an egg on the door," the Doctor said, looking at her while pointing to it.

"Noooo, really? I never would have guessed that if you hadn't told me," River said dryly.

"You know, sarcasm doesn't become you, Dearest," the Doctor said before banging on the door.

He knocked for five seconds and then the two of them waited. There were no lights on and it was nearly midnight which is why River was scared they were in bed sleeping or making love. She was about to grab the hair that was hanging off the side of the Doctor's head and pull him back to the TARDIS with it when they suddenly saw a light come on upstairs through the curtains.

"See, there they are," the Doctor said, pointing up. "Or a burglar. Could be a burglar, in which case…no, it's Amy," he said when the curtains were pulled back to reveal a bleary eyed Amy staring down at them.

"HELLO!" the Doctor bellowed up at her which made River cringe and look around. "I'M HERE! Ow…" the Doctor said to River when she slapped him hard on the back.

"Will you shut up? It's dark and people are sleeping!" River said through gritted teeth.

"I need to get Pond's attention, River. She's up there and I'm down here. What do you want me to do, interpretive dance?"

"If we get arrested, I'm sticking that screwdriver of yours into a very narrow and painful place," River said through gritted teeth while she looked around for any signs of trouble.

She breathed a sigh of relief when the front door opened and Rory stuck his head out the door. He was dressed in blue pajamas, his hair was mussed and he was half awake.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" he said to them in a groggy voice.

The Doctor checked his wristwatch.

"11:58 precisely," he said crisply as he put his hand down.

"Yeah, well, we were precisely asleep," Rory said as Amy came up behind him.

"Mum, Dad, I'm sorry, I tried to stop him but when he gets bored and lonely, there's no reasoning with him," River said, holding up her hands.

"I am bored and lonely and I figured if you were asleep, you could do so inside the TARDIS and…why is there an egg on your door?" the Doctor said.

"The egg is for Easter which is today or…probably now yesterday since it's probably midnight now," Amy said, stepping up beside Rory was he opened the door wider. "And why would we sleep in a bunk bed when we have a nice big bed in here?"

"That was nice and warm until we were summoned out of it," Rory added.

"I told you bunk beds are cool. And besides, a bit of adventure…" the Doctor said hopefully.

"We had a long day, Doctor. Our parents came over here for Easter and they only left about four hours ago. We're both exhausted from entertaining them and cleaning up the mess everyone made. Come back another day, okay?" Amy said.

"But I was hoping for adventure," the Doctor said, sounding like a five year old child that found out he wasn't going to the zoo today.

The Doctor gasped when River seized his arm and nearly jerked it out of its socket.

"Come on, Sweetie, they need their rest now!" she said in a sickeningly sweet voice as she pulled him away.

"Um…I'll come back another time, I suppose," the Doctor called over his shoulder as River dragged him away. "Probably be missing an arm from the way things are going now so don't be surprised if I come back one arm short."

"Shut up before you wake their neighbors!" River growled at him as she opened the TARDIS door.

"Ow! I'm going, you rude thing!" the Doctor said when River tried to shove him inside it.

Amy and Rory stood at the door and watched as River pushed the Doctor inside, waved goodbye to them and shut the door. They stood there until the TARDIS dematerialized completely and then with one shared exhausted look, they turned and closed the door behind them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Six hours later…)

Amy gasped and jerked her head up when she heard pounding on the front door.

"OKAY, NOW IT'S DAYLIGHT AND YOU SHOULD BE AWAKE!" she heard the Doctor yelling. "PLEASE COME DOWN NOW WHILE I STILL HAVE AN ARM LEFT."

"Do you even care about anyone but yourself?" she heard River saying as Rory groaned, opened his eyes and checked the alarm clock on the bedside table.

"I better go down and let him in before the in-laws end up at Her Majesty's Pleasure," Amy said to Rory as she sat up and swung her legs over the side.

"Fine, I'll be right behind you….about three hours behind you but still behind you," Rory murmured as he grabbed his pillow and plugged his ears to drown out the banging.

Amy grinned and pulled the pillow away from one side so she could kiss his cheek.

"He's just like a child, just keep on thinking that," she said to him.

"How can I ever forget it when he's constantly banging at our door and won't go away?" Rory moaned back.

Amy chuckled and the two of them shared a kiss before Amy hurried out of the room to get to the front door.

THE END.


End file.
